tvfxqfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ, Rumors, and Addresses
Q: What is Cassiopeia? A: Cassiopeia is the official Korean, Chinese, Thailand, Malaysian and Global fan club for TVXQ. It is a constellation of five stars that form a "W" on the night sky. Coincidentally, the word "TVfXQ" also forms a "W" when traced on a computer keyboard. Cassiopeia is regarded as "The Queen". During TVXQ’s Korean comeback for their fourth studio album, their comeback was called, "The Return of the King". Q: How come TVXQ has so many names? ''' '''A: '''They have different names in different countries. In South Korea, they are called '''Dong Bang Shin Gi (DBSG) or Dong Bang Shin Ki (DBSK) (as "K" usually sounds like "G" in Korean). In Japan, they are known as Tohoshinki abbreviated as THSK. While in Chinese countries, they are known as Tong Vfang Xien Qi 'abbreviated as ''TVfXQ. They are known as TVXQ internationally. The English translation of their name is '''Rising Gods of the East. Q: How come Xiah Junsu has two birthdays? A: His parents registered him on January 1st, but he was actually born on December 15th. Q: How come Youngwoong Jaejoong has two birthdays? A: His adoptive parents registered him on January 26th, but later his birth mother revealed that he was actually born on Feburary 4th. Q: Why is December 23rd called TVXQ Day? A: During a virtual presidential election by MTV Korea, they were voted as the "President of the Republic of Korean Music", among thirty other candidates by netizens. Because of this win, MTV and Boombox declared December 23rd as “TVXQ Day”. Q: Which members have piercings? A: All of the members now have ear piercings. Changmin, who wore clip-ons during the "Always There" MV got his ears pierced in 2008. Also, Jaejoong has piercings on both his ears, nipples and his belly. It's been speculated that he took off his nipple piercing but still has the belly button piercing. Q: Which members have tattoos? A: Yoochun had a fake tattoo on his shoulder during the 2nd Asia Tour "O". However, he does have two tattoos (that we know of). One that says ‘TVfXQ MYC’ on his lower back and one on his ankle that his brother also shares. See here and here. Jaejoong's tattoo was evolved throughout the years. It started with "TVfXQ Soul" etched across the expanse of his back. He added two treble clefs on both ends in script, "Hope to the end" underneath "TVfXQ Soul". The treble clefs read, "The pleasures of the mighty are the tears of the poor" (left) and "A song will outlive sermons in the memory" (right). After that, it seems like he added wings to his tattoo. Starting at this, then to this, and finally this. Q: Did Jaejoong get caught for DUI (Driving Under the Influence)? A: '''Yes, he was arrested for DUI (Driving Under the Influence) on April 7th at 1:20 AM, after having some drinks with his friends at Seoul Samsungdong. He was returning to his apartment driving his friends' father’s BMW, when he got caught by a police officer stationed at the Ramada Renaissance Hotel. His level of alcohol was 0.071% and was brought in Seoul KangNam Police Station for violation of The Road Traffic Law. Due to this incident, his license got suspended for 100 days and he was not allowed to participate in all DBSK activities for a while. On April 9th, Jaejoong apologized for his DUI at the the BBQ concert at Seoul Olympic Park Stadium. (See here or here) The fans accepted his apology and he finally made his comeback. '''Q: Is Jaejoong adopted? A: Yes, he is adopted. According to his mom, he was adopted at the age of four. In November 2006, an article was published that a man by the last name of Han filed a lawsuit against Jaejoong's current legal guardians. He claimed that he was Jaejoong’s biological father, and thus wanted parental rights. The reason for the lawsuit was "for not going through the proper procedures before registering Jaejoong in legal guardians' custody." All of the media’s attention caused Jaejoong a lot of pain. Members said he cried a lot during those times. On November 22nd, Han cancelled the lawsuit saying that he does not want to hurt his sons' feelings anymore. All is well now. Jaejoong has good relationships with both his adoptive parents and real mother. Both sets of his parents now treat each other like family. He vigorously expressed his will to live by the name of “Kim Jaejoong” and not by his birth name, "Han Jaejoon" (한재준). His biological mother revealed the whole story on her blog. Jaejoong's Biological Mother Blog Entry P1 and Jaejoong's Biological Mother Blog Entry P2